


Dirty Talk

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Seven is introduced to the concept of dirty talk, and puts her newfound knowledge into action.





	Dirty Talk

The topic arises, as many do, as a result of Harry Kim and Tom Paris forgetting that Seven is sat at the table with them. Seven quietly “nurses” her cup of sweet tea, having finished her evening meal and waiting for her stomach to settle. She has found it is a necessity to wait a few minutes before leaving the table, having eaten a larger meal, and this is an important strategy in her general well-being.

“I don’t like it,” Harry says, frowning at Tom. “It feels… Weird.”

“You just get used to it, though,” Tom says, arguing his corner. “Once you get going, Harry, it actually becomes kind of fun.”

“What is it,” Seven asks, and the two of them whip their heads towards her, abruptly reminded of her continued presence. “that makes this talk “dirty”?” The question is simple, and she poses it without any added complexity of interrogation, but Harry and Tom freeze, glancing at each other and seeming uncertain of how to answer.

“Uh, well—” Harry begins.

“Um,” Tom starts. Seven arches her left eyebrow by a fraction of an inch. “Uh, well, Seven, it’s when you’re… Engaging physically with, um, someone. And you speak… Frankly. And openly. About your intimate actions.”

“Or potential— intimate actions.”

“Yes. Or imaginary ones.” Tom and Harry look at each other, and then look at Seven again. A rising heat seems to be appearing at the tops of Harry’s cheeks, and they are colouring slightly red as a result of the increased blood flow. Evidently, he is becoming flustered.

“I fail to see what renders these words unclean,” Seven says. “Do these actions involve some manner of muck, or dirt? Perhaps dust particles?”

“No, no, no,” Harry says immediately, shaking his head. There is a modicum of panic in his eyes.

“We call them “dirty” because it’s an old Human hang-up,” Tom says. “Talking about sexual acts, especially really explicitly, was considered to be immoral, kind of, and thus dirty. You shouldn’t mention mud.”

“Unless your partner’s into that.”

“Which she probably isn’t.” When Seven arches her eyebrow further, both of their eyes widen. “Uh, or he. Or they, probably, uh, aren’t. Hypothetical sexual partners that you may or may not have.”

“Thank you,” Seven says, inclining her head slightly, and standing. “Good night.” They parrot back her farewell, and she makes her way through the corridors, returning not to her own station, but to the Captain’s quarters. She is crisply permitted entrance when she comes to the door, and she steps inside.

“Hello, Seven,” Kathryn says quietly, offering Seven a small smile before glancing back to her book. Kathryn is laid out upon her bed, wearing a light robe over her nightdress; leaning against her headboard, she sips from a mug of coffee held in her left hand, and her right holds a PADD. Her eyes are half-lidded, but this is as a result of the dimmed lighting and not, as Seven might extrapolate from alternative clues, tiredness or fatigue. Kathryn is merely in a state of repose and is not preparing to sleep with any immediacy.

“This evening, Kathryn, I have plans to copulate with you orally,” Seven declares. For a few long moments, Kathryn is very, very still, staring at her PADD without blinking, and then she glances up to meet Seven’s gaze.

“What’s that, Seven?”

“I have plans to copulate with you orally,” Seven repeats. Kathryn blinks. Seven elects to elucidate. “Recently, my research informed me that the act of oral stimulation to the Human genitalia is sexually pleasing. As the Human tongue is rather dexterous in comparison to other species, I believe I will use the tip of it to trace your vaginal opening and the lines of your labia; I also plan to include in my ministrations a suction over your clitoral hood, a thrusting of the length of my tongue within your vaginal opening, and, if you would be amenable and suitably lubricated and dilated, I would proceed with digital stimulation, as you have found pleasurable in the past. I believe in this way I will please you sexually: this is my hypothesis.”

Kathryn’s mouth is slightly open, and she stares at Seven in silence for such a time that Seven suspects she has somehow misunderstood the advice of Harry and Tom.

“Would it be more pleasing to you, Kathryn, if I were to mention mud?”

“No,” Kathryn says, immediately. “I think I’m fine.”

“Very well,” Seven says. She stands as she always stands, straight with her chin raised and her hands neatly folded behind her back. The difference in their postures is, on some level, pleasing to Seven, for reasons she has yet to examine and analyse. “I was notified that dirty talk is a pleasurable interlude to, or method of foreplay for, sexual activity. Have I been misinformed?”

“No,” Kathryn says. Her expression is familiar to Seven: it is the expression she makes when she has wish to laugh, but feels it would be inappropriate to do so. Seven slightly narrows her eyes. Kathryn grins at her. “Come here, Seven. I would like to orally copulate with you too.” Seven narrows her eyes slightly further, but—

This is what she wanted.

So she dims the lights 19% more, and makes her way over to Kathryn’s bed.


End file.
